


Headline: Luthor Shoots Down Supergirl, Just Not in the Way You'd Expect

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, also: a sequel! finally!, big bi mess kara, chapter 2 ended up with more feelings than expected, its_been_84_years.gif, mess-in-every-other-area-except-the-gay gay mess alex, more like sad puppy kara, not really tho, slightly-less-messy gay mess lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: Kara scrolls through post after post about the incident she's since deemed It, each a variation of - or simply just - "Supergirl is fucking dead."She feels like crawling under a rock and dying for real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 2x03 **!SMALL BUT GAY SPOILER AHEAD!** came out, so Lena _not_ knowing Kara is Supergirl can't possibly be true ("I flew here...o-on a bus." kara sweet bby sTOP), but here you go anyway!

"You can do this," Kara mutters to her reflection, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin. "You just gotta go up to her and say 'Hey, wanna go out to dinner?' You got this, Danvers."

Alex had prepared her for this. She had taught her the right posture, the right words, and the right way to say those words. Judging by how Alex had booked a hotel room with Vasquez and Maggie for the weekend (which, um, _ew_ ), her sister's moves worked.

She checks to make sure she looks presentable (like she's been going for the past thirty minutes, but it never hurts to quintuple check). She pats her pockets to make sure she has her reporter pad and her phone.

Which rings as soon as her fingertips make contact.

"Supergirl,"  J'onn says, "something's going down at LCorp. Get there - now."

Good thing she was headed there already.

* * *

 

Another cyborg punched in the face and a few more dozen windows broken later, Kara gently sets Lena down on the pavement. People murmur about and take footage of Supergirl's latest save behind the police barriers.

Lena brushes the soot off of her once-pristine white skirt and straightens the lapels of her jacket. "Thanks for the rescue, Supergirl."

"Any-anytime, Miss Luthor," Kara stutters, voice high.  _Nope. Nope. Lower it, like Alex taught you._

That has Lena narrowing her eyes out of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes! Very much so, yessir-y, one hundred percent!" Kara yelps all in one breath.

Lena doesn't seem very convinced. Kara catches a whiff of her perfume then - something kind of like the vanilla scent James wore sometimes, but probably a lot more expensive - and then her mouth is moving without her permission.

"HEY, WANNA GO OUT TO DINNER WITH ME?" she practically shouts. If the cameras hadn't been able to hear them before, they definitely heard _that_.

"Oh." Lena's face is somewhere between _sympathetic_ and _cringe_. Kara slaps a hand over her mouth before it can betray her again. She wonders if she'll lose her powers soon, what with how her face is trying its hardest to mimic the Red Sun.

"Oh," Lena says again. She glances around at all the people, who are keeping their eyes and phones glued on them with baited breath. "You're very sweet, but..."

Kara never thought she'd be able to feel what it was like to have a dagger inserted between her ribs and twisted around, but, well, here she is. Her eyes grow moist.

She smiles the best she can and finger-guns backwards. "N-no problem! I was just - It was-" She isn't sure what she trips over - probably her own dignity - but suddenly she's falling. She crashes into the asphalt, making even more cracks in the abused pavement.

The ground should definitely swallow her up - save everyone, including the Earth itself, the secondhand embarrassment - but it does not.

* * *

 

Kara scrolls through post after post about the incident she's since deemed _It_ , each a variation of - or simply just - " **Supergirl is fucking dead**."

She feels like crawling under a rock and dying for real.

* * *

 

Alex calls her the next day.

"Oh my _God_ , Kara."

"I know."

"That was so fucking bad."

"I know."

"I felt real, legitimate _pain_ in all areas of my body."

"I _know_."

"...It was pretty funny."

"Alex."

"My favorite headline has to be 'Luthor Shoots Down Supergirl, Just Not in the Way You'd Expect'."

" _Alex_."

"Right, right. Sorry. At least she shot down Supergirl, not Kara, so you might still have a shot."

"We're the same person." She sits up, the mental floodgates opened. "And-and like, I asked her out like Kara would. Supergirl's all confident and stuff, but that was-that was all Kara. She..." She drops her voice to a whisper. "She hates me, Alex."

"No she doesn't. You're her friend." Kara doesn't respond. Alex sighs. "Hey, once Maggie, Susan, and I" - _ew_ \- "get back, wanna have ice cream and cry about it?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

They don't get a chance to, because she gets a call from Lena later that night.

She's crying over a bag of chips and the news by herself when her phone rings. She startles, nearly incinerating her glasses and the TV. Her heart falls to her stomach - to join the butterflies, because it's still _Lena_ \- and she scrambles to wipe the salt off of her hands before picking it up.

"Hi?" Her voice is high. She clears her throat and wills it to lower an octave. "Hi."

"Hello, Miss Danvers. I'm sorry our interview got cancelled. I was a bit...preoccupied."

Kara's eyes find the TV, which is displaying Alex's favorite headline. "Yeah. I saw."

"And yet you still didn't call afterward. I have to say I'm hurt." There's a teasing tone to it, letting Kara know she's forgiven.

 _I'm pretty hurt, though._ "Y-yeah, sorry, I was j-just - er, my phone - your phone? -" She takes a breath and collects her thoughts. "Since... _that_ happened yesterday, I-I didn't think you needed another person blowing up your phone."

"It still would have been nice to hear your voice." Before Kara can react to that, Lena continues. "Nobody was hurt, thankfully - except Supergirl. She seems nice enough, and she's quite easy on the eyes, which are some things you and her have in common."

"I - What?"

Kara can _hear_ the smile on Lena's face. Instead of answering, she asks, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me, Kara?"

What. She can't process the question. Kara's mind stopped functioning when Lena - _Lena_ \- called her attractive. Is her heart still beating? "What."

A chuckle sounds over the speaker.  "Would you-?"

"Why didn't you say yes yesterday?!" Kara yelps. She realizes her mistake as her lips form the last syllable, but it's too late. She claps a hand over her mouth. "Rao," she whispers.

"What?" Lena asks. She sounds a little bewildered. "You mean you're...but I saw you and Supergirl side by side..."

"Uh - yeah that was - that was a shape-shifting alien who cov-" _Dammit, Danvers_ , says the combined voices of Alex, J'onn, and Vasquez in her head. "- you know what? Never mind. I'm very much _not_ Supergirl."

The meager protest doesn't seem to convince her. "I'd always known, since I first met you...but when I saw you next to her - it? - them? - Well, I knew it was impossible." Lena starts laughing, a bright, happy sound that makes Kara's heart simultaneously start working again and stop working correctly. "I can't believe..."

She trails off. Kara still can't quite wrap her head around what's happened these past couple minutes.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, Kara," Lena says, earnestness practically oozing out of the speaker. "I'll make it up to you. If you say yes, that is."

"Um." Finally, the question makes it through her thick skull. _She'sactuallyaskingmeout._

"Yes!" she says louder than she needs to. Her smile is so wide she feels like her face is splitting in half, and maybe she accidentally rips a pillow or two in her excitement. "O-of course! Yes, we will - we will definitely do that. This is - this is _great_. I.." She rambles on for about three more minutes, and Lena listens to her with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does the entirety of National City _not_ know Kara is Supergirl? Why do so many ladies keep falling for this goddamn _nerd_? Where _is_ Vasquez? The world may never know.
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****


	2. Headline: Luthor Gets Friendly with Gal Pal Kara Danvers During Day-Long Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On October 25th, 2016, this became the 31st Supercorp fic to be posted on AO3. As of June 6th, 2017, there are 3,196. Over the course of a little over 7 months, there have been 3,165 fics added. That means that, averaging it out, there were about 14 fics added to the Kara/Lena tag _each day_. Look at how far we've come.
> 
> (Yes, of course that's the only reason I waited this long to update.To poke at your OTP feelios. To make y'all take a step back and look at all we've accomplished. Not because I'm lazy or anything. Pssh.)
> 
> I cannot BUH-LIEVE I thought that Alex was gonna be a figured-it-all-out gay. smh
> 
> What I also can't believe is how this got so popular. Like holy shit. What the heck. 
> 
> Y'all are awesome. Thank you.

"Ooohhh my god," Kara hears from the couch. " _Oh my god_."

"What?" Kara asks. She sets down the bowl of popcorn she's preparing for the movie marathon ahead of them and wipes the butter flavoring off on the soft fabric of her T-shirt.

"Come here." Alex grins at her wildly as she makes her way over, and Kara can't help but feel wary. She points at her phone screen. "Look."

Kara bends down so that she can peer at it over Alex's shoulder. The headline reads Luthor Gets Friendly with Gal Pal Kara Danvers During Day-Long Outing, with a picture of Lena and Kara on their date Saturday, at a restaurant that was much too expensive for Kara's bank account but Lena said that she would pay, and that was probably the moment Kara fell in love with her.

Kara frowns. "Did I...Was there something in my teeth?" she murmurs, reaching up instinctively to check if it's still there, even though it was two days ago.

"I can't believe they gal-pal-ed you guys!" Alex almost shouts. Her whole body shakes with laughter. "You two honestly are giving each other the biggest, lovey dovey-est heart eyes ever!"

"We are not!" Kara protests, blushing beet red from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. Alex gives her a look. Kara concedes. Maybe her gaze did linger on Lena a bit too long and a bit too fondly, for their first official date.

"A moment away from proposing marriage!" Alex continues. "Professing your undying love! Asking her to run away into the sunset with you!"

"I get it, Alex."

"And they gal-pal-ed you!" Alex snorts just thinking about it. "Do you think Lena knows?"

"She doesn't really-" Kara pauses. _Heartless monster, ungrateful daughter,_ bitch. "She doesn't really like to look herself up, these days." The conversation takes an awkward lull until Kara speaks again. "Um, but isn't that, like, lesbiphobic or something?"

"Oh, it definitely is," Alex says. "I've already tweeted my angry comment about how you guys were clearly on a date, but sometimes you just gotta laugh at how stupid the straights are."

She scrolls down to another picture in the article, where Lena's hand is covering Kara's. "I mean, _honestly_."

The photo under that is of Kara staring unabashedly at Lena's ample cleavage, and she lets out a hurried little, "Okay, that's enough," and quickly swipes the phone from her.

Alex snickers. "Did you stare at her boobs the whole time?"

Kara chooses not to dignify that with a response.

* * *

 

"What?!" Lena let's out startled snort at Kara's sudden outburst. " _Seriously_!?"

Lena blinks, jostled out of her nap. "What are you-" Her hand goes to find her taser where it would be in her end table, if Lena had passed out on her bed instead of her couch. She places a hand on Kara's collar bone. "What are you talking about?"

Kara gestures at her phone. "Look!"

Lena turns to look, then hisses and averts her eyes, because good god that is bright. She rubs at her eyes.

"Sorry." Kara turns down the brightness. "Now look."

Lena squints at the screen, her eyes still not completely adjusted to the new light source but it's more tolerable now. The headline reads, Lena Luthor and Friend Kara Danvers Go Out To Brunch, with a picture of them entering the restaurant, hands intertwined.

Lena furrows her brows. "So?"

Kara points exaggeratedly at the headline. "It says _friend_! We were holding hands the entire time!"

"It's not really that big of a deal? It's one article," she says. "Besides, with all the bad press I've been having I think it would be better if they thought we were just friends." Kara frowns, but waits for Lena to explain. "Imagine what your coworkers would do if they knew how big of an in you had with the CEO of LCorp. I just..." She shakes her head. "I'd like to spare you the trouble."

Kara's face goes soft. "You'll _never_ be burden to me," she says earnestly. She sets aside her phone in order to wrap an arm around Lena and cup her face tenderly. "I. I really care about you, and I don't care about what people will say or think or do, as long as I get to be by your side. For as long as you'll have me."

Lena can't help it. She feels the tears welling up in her eyes.

Kara gives a watery chuckle. "Don't cry," she says. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not," she protests. Kara wipes away a stray tear from her cheek with a pointed look. "They're good tears."

"Good." She leans up to kiss her, softly, tenderly, gently, and Lena feels like her heart is about to explode. "But, um - I totally respect your wishes if you'd like to have this on the down-low, but - it-it doesn't feel good, when everyone is insisting that we're just friends when I like you and you like me and we do this and I feel like you and me could be permanent and it feels like they're invalidating our relationship and I just - feel so _validated_ with you, Lena."

After her whole spiel, she takes a deep breath and meets Lena's eyes apprehensively, waiting for a response.

Lena can't give her one, because she's too busy sobbing. Permanent, permanent, permanent. _I feel like you and me could be permanent._ No one in her life has ever been permanent. Not her mom, not Father, not Lex, not Veronica, not Jack.

And then there's Kara.

Kara, who had every right not to trust her, stayed. Kara, who stayed by her side even when the whole world was against her. Kara, who looks at her with so much care and tenderness that Lena actually believes that she's worth something to someone, that she's someone worth _love_.

All Lena can do is sob and nod. They'll have to talk some more, after she's done kissing the daylights out of her.

* * *

 

"...and here is the cover for this weeks' issue."

The intern slides the laminated paper onto James's desk before pulling his hand back to push up his glasses. James finishes looking over the layouts, muttering "good, good," under his breath, before turning his attention to the cover.

It's a picture of Lena and Kara on their date to the beach yesterday. It's a nice photo, good quality, of Kara dipping Lena into the famous Kissing Statue pose. It's not so much of a kiss as them smooshing their faces together because they're smiling so wide, but it's a cuter picture because of it.

James cant help but smile at the pure happiness radiating from them. The smile falls as soon as he sees the headline.

Lena Luthor Redefines Friendship in a Lip-Lock with Gal-Pal Kara Danvers.

"Harold," he says. The intern snaps to attention. "Get me the chief editor. I need to speak with him."

* * *

 

Lena grins like a high school girl with a crush at the headline of CatCo magazine. Lena Luthor Recreates the Kissing Statue with Girlfriend (As In Romantic, Not-Straight Interest) Kara Danvers. Her feed is blowing up, countless people telling her how cute they are, wishing them good luck, and generally freaking out over the newly dubbed  _#Luvers_. It does feel quite nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell with me about Supercorp [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
